


Soft Things

by nsfw_regalfrnk (regalfrnk)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play Little Frank Iero, Ageplay, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Little frank, M/M, Sub Frank Iero, caregiver gerard way, daddy Gerard, ddlb, frank is underage for like a month idk, mentions of self harm and shitty parents, mostly comfort, runaway frank iero, there's not enough tags here yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalfrnk/pseuds/nsfw_regalfrnk
Summary: Frank ran away from his shitty parents and finds shelter with Gerard. Basically every other hurt/comfort ageplay fic but I needed to write something happy dammit.





	Soft Things

Frank lay awake in a stranger’s bed eighteen hours after leaving his parents' house without saying goodbye, and all he could think about was wrapping his mouth around a fucking pacifier. 

Thank God Gerard hadn’t rummaged through his bag for hard drugs or weapons or something- if Frank had taken a total stranger into his home, he would’ve patted them down. But Gerard had all the power here and they both knew it, because Frank was an over trusting, clingy, seventeen year old infant. 

Not that Gerard knew specifics yet. But Frank found himself rummaging through his backpack with one hand dangling off the side of his bed, not even looking- he knew exactly where he kept it. Pushing aside a needle kit and several spools of thread with his knuckles, Frank closed his first around the clip and pulled it up to his mouth. Finally tired, Frank nuzzled into the pillow between his arms and- 

Fuck. It was morning, and his door was open- he knew it had been shut when he fell asleep- and Gerard was up and moving which means he probably saw  _ it _ . Frank didn’t want to move from his bed, until Gerard stepped in, and Frank had already dropped it down his shirt. 

“Hey,” Gerard said brightly, side eyeing him. “I’m not mad. Just confused.” Very straight up, Frank thanked some deity for that. He swallowed. Gerard noticed his hesitation and perched on the edge of the mattress, a comfortable distance away. It was almost like Gerard knew Frank had been less cautious in the past, almost like he could tell that there had been men with more sinister intentions in Frank’s past. 

“About-?” Frank gestured down his shirt and Gerard nodded. He had a cup of black coffee that smelled about as high-quality as the stuff at the diner- watery, but it does the job. 

Frank opened his mouth and closed it again a times before starting. “I-I’m kind of a kid? It’s like a coping mechanism. I don’t want you to think I’m weird-” Gerard was waving his hand dismissively. “We all have ways. Go on.”

“Well, I’m seventeen, almost eighteen, but sometimes I’m more like four.” He fiddled with the end of his shirt and risked a glance up at Gerard to gauge his reaction. 

“I think I’ve heard of something like that, in psychology. Reversion. No- regression. Then again, Freud was wack as shit.” 

“Freud thought everything was about sex.” 

“Oh, look who’s smart.” Frank blushed deeply. “So, what- what do you like?” Frank blushed deeper. 

“Well um, pacifiers, and I really like stuffed animals. Soft things.” Gerard waved his hand again in response, and Frank frowned, thinking he was being dismissed. 

“I understand. But what can  _ I _ do?”

Frank choked. “What- no, you’ve already done way more than you-” then Gerard shocked him further by pulling on the clip and sticking the pacifier in his mouth artlessly. 

“Shush. You’re my- son, or whatever you call it. My little man.” He smiled at a half-melted Frank and took his hand. “We’ll figure it out.” 

This had to be a fucking dream. 


End file.
